The Dark Side of Love
by Misfit Heartbreak
Summary: Bella Swan is a sheriff for Forks, her secret lover Edward Masen is a vampire, but Bella has no clue of it until now. Murders are going across the town of Forks it's up to Bella Swan to figure out who is doing it and why. On Temp-Hiatus.
1. Part One: The Past is the Past

**The Dark Side of Love **

**Part One: The Past is the Past**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile. **

I was on the dark side of love; it was a twisted type of love for him and me.

I had always been in Love, no, obsessed with Edward Cullen.

I was in a tree, across the street from his house, looking with my binoculars when I first saw him in his lab in the

Basement... through his basement window...playing a game.

I thought he was amazing, but as I grew older I realized, he killed the girls he played the game with.

It always started with him having the girl tied up as he had sex with her, then he would take a knife and run it down her bare skin. They shivered and moaned; I moaned too, picturing it was me in their place.

I never saw what happened next.

I was always disappointed, because he would always close the windows and the curtains, and no more sound came out.

I would slump in the tree, depressed that I never saw what he would do next.

When I was seventeen I was invited to his house, and down into the basement, where it happened. I had been in awe, and squealed like a little girl.

Edward had just laughed and kissed me, afterwards, we had a whole new friendship.

We became lovers when I turned eighteen.

I did not care, I asked him about the game one day, and he replied, "It's only the girls I hate, I could never hate you." It took a moment to get through; I could never go through that game until he hated me.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked back, my voice filled with hope as I was looking anywhere but at his face. He took my chin in his cold hands, and looked in my eyes.

"Because I love you. I could not play that game with you. But I have one just for you." Kissing my head, he walked away, leaving me in my spot with a shiver going down my spine.

I did not know if it was from fear, or from the excitement.

**So Part one is over, so another thirty something begins...What do you think? **


	2. Part Two: I have no life or love

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile. **

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Two: I have no life or love, just a really strange friendship with my next door neighbor**

Five Years Later

It has been five years since that day Edward said we would play the game... it never happened. Life went on from that day; we tended to ignore each other once I got the job as a police officer, thanks to my dad's help before he died.

I am dead tired. Another night shift at the Police Department, dealing with drunks the whole time, was plain exhausting.

I finally got home with just enough time to get ready for my other job, which is babysitting my cousin's two twins, Chris and

Billy.

Since Katie has no one who will take the twins and babysit for five to ten hours in the day, while she works at a local bar in town, it is up to me.

Pulling up at eleven that afternoon, after I have just drifted to sleep, Katie shows up with the sleeping twins. Taking Chris and Billy, I carry them to their room, which happens to be the spare room in the basement.

Kissing their heads, I turned the nightlight on since there was no window, and cracked the door open, and went back upstairs.

"Thanks again Bella, I don't know what I would do without you." Her voice is shaky and her whole body looks skinny and pale. I worry for her at times.

"No problem, make sure to pick them up at eight, since I start work at nine tonight." I assure her, Katie hugs me tight and gets in the car and drives away.

Squaring my shoulders, I turn and go in the house, praying that I can catnap before work.

"No Chris, don't touch the fish tank. Billy, no pulling the cat's tail!" I yell to them while I am in the kitchen fixing lunch for us three.

Taking the fries out of the oven, I put the nuggets in, go in the living room, and immediately wish I never stepped foot in there.

The living room is a mess, there are crackers crunched into the floor, Chris is on the cat, which is meowing in protest, and Billy is in the fish tank.

In top form, I run over to them, taking Billy out of the fish tank and Chris off the cat.

I spank them, five times, and tell them to go to the corner until lunch is ready.

Katie never shows up. It is now nine and I am late. I need a babysitter, and have no friends but Edward. Dressed in my uniform, I walk across the street and knock on his door. After five minutes of knocking on his door, he finally answers.

"I need a babysitter for my cousin's twins, I have no friends to call and I am late for work, please help," I ask. I am too desperate right now, if it has to be him, so be it.

Edward sighs and runs a hand through his hair, while pinching his nose for a minute. Dropping his hand, he takes a phone out and calls someone. I switch my feet on and off, a habit when I'm anxious.

"Hey mom, yeah it's Edward, yes I know. I have a favor to ask, could you watch two kids for a friend of mine? Yes, I know, no I am not joking. Yes? Thank you." Clicking the end button, he exhales, and looks at me.

"My mom will be here in ten minutes, she'll watch the twins until your cousin comes to pick them up. If she does not, I will drive them down to you," Edward tells me.

He grabs my face and he kisses me, the kiss is not sweet.

It is rough and I like it that way.

I am sitting at my desk, filling out files and putting them away. Tonight is quiet and I am the only one in the office since everyone else is on patrol.

The radio crackles.

"We need backup, on 455 Creek Road on Arizona Avenue; we are in pursuit of a white male, wearing a black cloak. I repeat, we need backup!" _Shit_, I think, as I grab the keys to the police car and run out the door.

I run back in and grab the A 9x19 mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol, and grab my belt. I hurry putting it on, and rush back out the door, and drive.

When I get to the scene, four deputies are dead, another eight are badly injured, and blood is pooled around the four bodies. I shudder, and take the radio and call in.

"We have a situation, four deputies are down, and eight are in need of medical assistance... I need backup STAT." I give the address, take my gun out, and walk forward into the house.

**Well what do you think will happen? HINT: The next two chapters will be super important to pay close attention**


	3. Part Three: What the hell was That?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile. **

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Three: What the hell was That?**

The house is dark, and a cold shiver of fear slides down my spine. I take a breath, and then take out the flashlight and hold it above the gun.

A shadow goes across the room, I fire twice. As the shadow grunts, I walk over to the person, and pull the hood back that is hiding the person's face.

The man, as is revealed, has a pale face, and a mouth full of blood. Fangs, sharp and curved down to the bottom of his lip, protruded from his gums.

"Please, don't kill me," he moans in pain.

"Are there anymore of you?" I demand, pointing the gun at his head.

"Not with me, but there are many of us, we come out at night and feast," the man pants out and I am dumbfounded. Taking a glance at the door, I continue with my questions.

After an hour of answers, I have to think about what people will say about this, and I finally realize I have to kill him.

I look at the man, and fire twice; he takes his last breath and dies.

I am questioned by the FBI for five hours, drilled on what had happened to the man. I tell them, "I got there too late."

My mind is on auto mode, I cannot just tell them, I killed a vampire; I would be put in a padded room for the rest of my life.

After the questioning, and being promoted to sheriff of Forks, I am allowed a week of vacation, and I plan on using that to spend time with Edward.

I go home and go to bed; Katie had finally picked up the twins around two in the morning so Edward's mother had gone home after he paid her with the money I had given to him.

I do not know what to do about vampires running loose in town, or werewolves for that matter. I already have a neighbor playing "The Game."

I am just still waiting for it to be my turn in the game, and after five long years, I am beginning to think it is never going to happen.

I go over to Edwards the next morning. His pale, cold hands usually hold mine, and he usually nods whenever I talk about me being on duty, but today he's frozen stiff, and becomes paler when mentioning the vampire.

"Bella, I don't want you to work at night," he tells me after I finish my side of the story. We're cuddled up on a couch, entwined as much as possible.

"I don't want to, but that's the only shift I can have." Lying is not my strength, if anything, it is my greatest weakness.

"Bella..." he trails off. A glint comes to his eyes, I roll my eyes, and he's going to do something stupid now.

"Edward... I have a question. It's been five years now, are you ever going to play "The Game" with me?" I am answered with silence, so I get up and grab a beer out of the fridge.

I gulp it down, nervous for the answer, and terrified of what my life has come to.


	4. Part Four: Gone for a Week

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile. **

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Four: Gone for a Week**

After awhile, we just stare at each other.

"Bella...this Saturday, I will be out of town for about a week, but after I get back we're going to play a game.

This game will be brutal and very..._intense_." His voice enchants me and I nod, but then it hits me, he is leaving for a week.

I can't survive without him, not for a whole week. That is just asking me to kill myself. My throat isn't working for my words to come out, I feel like pudding in fire.

"A week?" I squeak out in horror, he smiles a bit; I didn't think this was funny. He doesn't realize how bad I have it for him.

"Yes Bella, a week, I have a family reunion to attend, and I must talk to my mother about important matters. You can't come either, so don't ask. And no following me, I know you've done it in the past." I am flabbergasted, how did he know I followed him halfway around the world to Italy? It just was not possible, it was a weekend, and I got in before he did. I did not even let him see me.

"I never have!" I deny right away. He laughs and goes across the room to get something out of a drawer before coming back and sitting down next to me. He hands me a stack of black and white photos.

They are pictures of me.

I was looking through a bush at Edward, who was dressed in a suit and talking to a couple of people.

"I was looking at the leaves," I say lamely and he raises an eyebrow and flashes me a smile.

"In Italy, where I was, for that whole weekend? Come on Bella, you can't lie worth your life." I shoot him a glare, and flip him off for good measure before ducking my head under a pillow.

Seconds later, he flings the pillow away from my face and takes me in his arms.

I am a goner.

"Promise me, Bella. Promise that you won't follow me," he says in a dead serious tone and I nod in response. _I cannot survive without you, _I think to myself while gazing into his green eyes. _You might as well kill me yourself._

"I promise." _Not, _I think, a plan already being plotted in my head. Sadly, he knows me too well; Edward knows what I am planning.

"Dammit Bella, I need you here safe." Kissing me on the lips, I know he wants me to submit like a fuck'n dog, and I am not going to.

"Damn you, Edward, I can't survive without you for a week. If you call at least once a day I won't follow you. A deal and it isn't even a hard one, it just means taking an hour a day and talking to me."

"I spoil you too much don't I? I suppose one phone call a day will not be that bad. You got yourself a deal."

_I won this round Masen, _I think before we start having sex again.

* * *

***Swoon* Well Bella isn't stalkerish much *cough* but then again Edward is too. **


	5. Part Five: Another vampire another death

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Five: Another vampire, another death, and You are gone**

He leaves the next day and I have to go back to work, so much for that week off. I have to patrol the whole town and report anything strange.

_Yeah, like a vampire would pop out in midday._

"This is Deputy Ryan; I need backup on pursuit of a white male, wearing a black cloak."

_Another _vampire at the same house two days after I killed that other vampire?

Why that house?

What is in that house that is hiding down there?

Turing the car around, I race down the street, the lights blaring.

I hope I am not too late this time.

When I pull up to the house, Ryan is already dead. Dread and guilt begins filling me up, I need to get here sooner. I might as well put a camera on the house.

Taking the equipment out of the trunk of the police cruiser, I start putting cameras around the house, each in a corner of the yard. Once it is done, I take my gun out of my belt, and a flashlight.

Glancing at the sky, I check where the sun is. Sunset, and no wonder the vampire is running around. I run up to the house and kick the door, knocking it open.

I go inside and start investigating.

The house is eerily quiet with no movement or sound that I can detect. I crouch down behind a wall and peek around the corner; to make sure no one is coming I dart up the staircase.

The first floor of five, as far as I can tell, is empty. Bloody fingerprints are on the ground and seem to be formed into a paw print of maybe a cat or a dog.

I follow the narrow hallway, which leads to a steel door. Jerking the knob to the door, it opens with a loud bang.

Inside is an office desk and a chair, along with a few photos of a black haired vampire, with Edward standing by him, smiling, showing off their fangs?

_Oh my fuck'n god, _I think to myself, _Edward is a vampire, and may be involved with this murder._

* * *

QUESTIONS:

**Are vampires killed with bullets?**

Yes

**Do they sparkle?**

No, they tend to stay away from the sun though, they can burn after a while.

**What is the game?**

Haha, um you'll find out in the future.


	6. Part Six: The letter from Esme to Aro

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Six: The letter from Esme to Aro **

I snatch one of the photos, putting it in my bag. I get out of the office, and go up to the second floor where I am

greeted with a black cat, with red eyes. I shoot it away and walk to the first door

it is a bathroom and I briefly wonder if vampires see their reflections in the mirror. I close the door and go on to

the next one: it's a master's bedroom.

The curtains are pulled away, revealing the bright yellow moon; I look under the bed, in the walk in closet.

There is no clothing but there is a letter, I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Aro,_

_It has come to my attention that humans are suspecting our species as just the other day Marlo was killed. I am worried for my family, and about Edward not finding his mate. I fear the worst that he may turn rouge._

_I am still worried about our last coven meeting. Last, I heard we were going to be in a war between the humans and us. I also heard that Sulpicia was carrying a child, did she have it? Or was it lost?_

_I hope that it does not come to a war. Since I have had Rose, my strength is waning in the balance, and I seem to be dying. I hope that I do not, but if I do, please tell Edward the truth about me and you. I hope you get this before I die, if not please make sure to read it, for our son's sake._

_Sincerely,_

_Esme Cullen._

_Holy fuck, _I think, taking a picture of the letter and folding it back up on the floor.

This is too much.


	7. Part Seven: Kidnapped and Chained up

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Seven: Kidnapped and Chained up**

It takes me about an hour to explore the rest of the house, room by room. Other than the photos and the letter, I find nothing more than dust and bones.

I go out the front door, and lock it behind me. I'm making my way out to my car when I get knocked in the head.

I black out.

I hear voices, but I am too weak to move. I strain my ears to hear what they are saying. There are two men, I cannot open my eyes but both have heavy accents, and one has a deep voice. They scare me.

"We need to turn her, before she figures out more then what she already knows," one guy is saying, his voice is lighter than the other man.

"No, we kill her." The heavier accent is there, and I try to move away from it, but a cold hand stops me, running fingers through my hair effectively taking the tangles out.

"How about you morons do something stupid, we question her and then figure it out from there," a female voice says. It is lulling me back to sleep just as I feel a needle in my arm and I am out again.

I wake up gasping for air; it is humid and hot in the room. I am chained to the wall, with two other women, who are dead it seems. I rattle the chains a bit, trying to get someone's attention.

"Oh helloo, sleeping beauty," says a sneering the vampire as he walks away from his post and is at my side in a blink.

"Took you long enough, three days. I think we put too much go-go-juice into you," he mutters under his breath as he begins to inspect my body for any signs of Lycan genes, finding nothing, he nods to himself.

I groan when a pain starts forming in my stomach, feeling like hot lava going through my entire body. I hunch over as much as possible in chains.

"You're clean," he announces and the hallway lights up as the doors are banged open. Two other vampires enter the room and walk over to us.

"Is this her?" one demands as the other nods, all while my guard looks heartbroken.

"This is the human who was spying in our nest."

"Kill her." With those two words, my heart sinks; I am going to die, without seeing Edward ever again.


	8. Part Eight: Not dead just Shattered from

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Eight: Not dead just Shattered from pain**

I guess this is the way they have of killing a person.

By raping and then whipping them.

A vampire had stripped me of my clothing, and now has me in The Ready Position. My head is down and my hands are tied behind my back when the vampire comes behind me, and starts fucking me.

This is one subject I know a little about, since one of my ex's that I had in High School wanted to try it out on me. To say the least, I tried it once and didn't like it. It had made me feel like I was being abused again by my mother.

Screaming is not helping.

I try and move, but a whip comes down and tears at my flesh.

Tears are streaming down my face but I don't want the whip again so I stay still and don't move.

I am in a fetal position, on the ground, as the whip comes down and bites my skin. My back is bloody, raw, and

I can feel the skin splitting in half.

The pain in my stomach is gone, but has moved up my spine and into my shoulders. I am too sore, tired and exhausted to care what it's from.

I drift to sleep for a minute before the whip is back and hitting my face. I am screaming and screaming, the pain is too much, I cannot take it any longer.

I black out, but not before, I hear an angry roar of fury.

In spite of getting beaten, raped and tortured, I smile.

* * *

**As for the people who are holding her hostage is the Volturi the second group...one is still in Italy.**


	9. Part Nine: The Shadow in the night

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Nine: The Shadow in the night**

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

I stare up at the ceiling. I am in a bed, it's warm and fuzzy, and there is a 99% chance that a dead person is laying next to me.

The pain I was in has faded to a dull ache, which I am very grateful for. I try to look across the wall and squint, but my eyes are so swollen that I can't see anything but blur.

The person, or body, chained with me is a pale skinny female with bright orange hair. I go to open my mouth to talk but am met with resistance. I look down and scream... or try to.

My mouth is stitched.

Black thread weaves in and out of my mouth, sewn tightly so I cannot try and open it. I am panicking and thinking _this cannot be happening, this is just a dream, a bad dream._

_Who the fuck decided to do this? What had happened when I passed out?_

_Why am still chained to the damn wall?_

_And who the hell was roaring in fury?_

I concentrate on remembering, and cannot.

_Damn it_, I think. Just when I try and move my hands, a shadow appears.

The shadow creeps closer, its red eyes darting everywhere before coming into the little bit of light that is coming through the window.

If I could gasp right now, I would.

Edward stands there; his body language screams fury, but flickers to relief as he walks over to me, like he owns the place. I am drooling.

"What the fuck, Bella? What the fuck were you thinking?" Yelling at me seems to be making him lose some tension in his body; I can't answer him so I blink.

"Ah fuck!" Screaming, he punches the wall beside me and I cringe away. This is all too much; I have so many emotions going through me right now that I cannot decide between being relieved and being scared right now.

Blink.

Blink.

I blink again, trying to get him to look up, but he has not, it seems I must make more noise. I scream long and hard, though it comes out muffled and pathetic through my sealed lips.

Finally, he looks up and his face pales more than it already is.

0.o


	10. Part Ten: Read my mind you idiot

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Ten: Read my mind you idiot**

"Baby, what have they done to you?" Edward's voice is soft as his fingers caress my stitched mouth, my swollen eyes and my hair, which I suddenly realize has been shaved off. _Damn it._

I blink again and sag against the chains. I am beyond exhausted. I want to go home and curl up in a ball... and never, ever, see the world again.

I can only moan in answer to his question. The pain is coming back; my back hurts and burns fiercely from the damn whip. I decide that the damn vampire who did this will _so _pay when I get out of this hell hole. _If I get outof this hell hole._

"Damn, I leave for a week and come back here to see you like this. What were you doing at that house? Do you have any idea how much I had to do just to see you?"

_Well Edward I was working, doing my job and chasing a vampire around town, and then he ran to the house, leading me there, _I think bitterly_._

_So I took it upon myself, as was my duty, to investigate, which wound me up in this hell hole, does this answer your question? _Thinking the answer was much easier.

He nods, in response. "Yeah it does, you were just doing your job."

_Wait, what? He can read my mind? Oh brother._

* * *

**Ah yes, Bella is finally figuring out Edward's mind reading powers...I have about ten or more chapters before this story will go on break for a few weeks so I can get the rest finished. All answers will be revealed soon.**


	11. Part Eleven: Truths and Escape

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**he Dark Side of Love**

**Part Eleven: Truths and Escape**

_No, no, and no. He can't read my thoughts, it's not normal for a person to hear people's thoughts. _He just grins as my thoughts tumble madly around my head, trying to organize themselves. I finally settle on one important one... I think long and hard on a subject he had promised me a week ago.

"Yes, and I keep my promises, but for now you're still trapped in this basement, until the coven decides your punishment."

_MY PUNISHMENT? _I yell in my head. Edward grimaces, taking his hand away, he looks around again.

_Listen here, asshole, I have been raped, whipped, fuck'n chained to a fuck'n wall, and they want me to have more punishments? Oh hell fuck'n no!_

His eyes suddenly go black, fangs are revealed as his lips curl back and he gets in a crouch. His fingernails seem to grow longer... and he is growling, deep and feral.

_Oh hell. Run away, _I think, _run away_.

"They raped you?" Edward hisses and growls again, his red eyes are still black with anger, I look closer, and they seem to have that glint. The one that you would see in the eyes of a killer as he prepares to attack and take down his prey.

_Please don't kill me, _I think. I am shaking in fear again like a damn Chihuahua.

"Never, I can't harm you, you're my mate. I'm going to get you out of here." His voice is soothing; I look into his eyes and truly see that he will not hurt me, no matter what.

The chains are off before I can blink. Edward picks me up and rushes me out of the basement before anyone can see.

Before anyone can realize that, I have escaped.


	12. Part Twelve: Changing

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Twelve: Changing**

Edward comes home an hour later, finding me in the same position I was in an hour ago. The blood has dried, mixed with tears, on my cheeks and chin. I find myself back where I was before I ran... in the living room with his "father."

Carlisle is a young looking vampire, with blood red eyes that are surprisingly gentle. With his pale, yellow looking hair, he reminds me of the god, Zeus. I giggle at the thought. I stare at him, making sure he will not do anything I do not want him to do.

I keep flinching as he inspects me for more injuries and making clicking sounds with his tongue.

"Well Edward, your mate here, is lucky to have survived. If you hadn't have found her when you did, she would have died of lack of air in her lungs and dehydration, along with no care for her changing." Carlisle informs Edward, acting like I did not exist. _Hello, I'm right here_.

He takes his glove off, and is getting the surgical tools to take the stitches out when I have another thought.

_Change_? I think, looking at Edward and finding that he looks a little constipated.

I have a bad feeling about this.


	13. Part Thirteen: Without ripping it off

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Thirteen: Without ripping your head off**

A mixture of sterile water and peroxide are poured on my mouth and I am trying not to swallow the liquid.

Taking the tweezers in his freshly gloved hand, Carlisle begins to take out the knots and I tremble. Edward is there, holding my one non-injured hand; the other hand has an issue to it.

After two hours of the tugging and the pain, my lips are free of the stitches.

"Okay Miss Swan, make sure to drink plenty of liquids for a few days, until they scab over. There will be scars; I will not lie about that. I am going to now figure out how to take the collar off without having to rip off your head." I blink in response. _He is so calm, how the hell is he so calm being this close to my fresh blood?_

I would have thought he would be gobbling me up by now. Beside me, Edward chuckles, I glare at him. Those are my thoughts, no one else's.

Using a knife, Carlisle slowly begins separating my skin from the collar.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to scream in pain.


	14. Part Fourteen: Five hours Later

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Fourteen: Five hours, twenty-five minutes, and eighteen seconds later**

Five hours, twenty-five minutes, and eighteen seconds later, Carlisle is done with my neck. He takes gauze and wraps it around five times, hoping to staunch the bleeding and keep the area clean.

"Well, the good news is, I didn't have to rip your head off," he says dryly and we all let out a nervous laugh.

"The bad news is that it's already getting infected and spreading towards your chest. This wasn't an ordinary collar; it's a collar designed and used by vampires to kill their victims slowly, without them realizing it until the last minute. I'm going to have given you some of my son's blood, to heal some of the infection, it should work."

Carlisle then takes a syringe out of his bag that is filled with a viscous red fluid and puts it into my arm, depressing the plunger before I can refuse. At once, I feel different, stronger, and less tired.

_Amazing, _I think, looking at a smiling Edward.

Again the thought comes to me, _what did Carlisle mean by 'change'?_

_What did it have to do with me?_


	15. Part Fifteen: Wings

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Fifteen: Wings**

Carlisle went down into the basement to sleep the next morning. I end up curled on the couch with my face under a pillow, and a blanket over my body. I am dead tired, my body feeling like a punching bag that went a couple of rounds... with King Kong.

Getting up and going to the bathroom, I turn on the light and scream. _This is not happening this is not happening, _I think to myself. _I'm going to pass out, any minute now._

"Edward!" I scream. I hear the rustling of a bed and a moan of protest. I freeze. I am not supposed to hear this, my human ears aren't supposed to hear people from two floors below.

"Edward, I need you," I call out again. Looking into the mirror at my reflection, I gasp when there is movement in my back. I turn sideways and scream.

I have wings.

**Bet you never saw that one coming...**


	16. Part Sixteen: Why the fuck am I Goth?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Sixteen: Why the fuck am I goth?**

It is with amazed awe that I slowly twist side to side, trying to take in my new appendages and my other new changes.

The wings consist of thick black feathers with a heavy purple outline. With a shaky hand, I reach up and run my finger down the soft edge of one of the feathers and it seems to vibrate, almost purring under my touch. I pull back in shock and my eyes widen as the light catches the shivering feather, exposing a deeper red also interwoven in the pattern.

Edward rushes in and I look up and scramble away from him, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looks in the mirror at his own reflection and gasps. It appears that Edward and I have gone through a very...weird transformation through the night.

"Why the fuck am I Goth? My poor hair is black and purple, and is that... a mating collar? What the hell is going on? Bella, do you know anything about-" Edward spins towards me again and gasps.

"You have wings, why do you have wings?" he asks while reaching out a finger so that he can touch one of my thick feathers. As it moves slightly away from him, slightly curling in and moving closer into the structure of the wing itself, it's as if he's just brushed his finger over my breast and exhaled his warm breath against my ear and I shudder.

Edward and I stand there for a good ten minutes before Edward leaves, stating, "I'm going to get my father, don't do anything." I am still gobs smacked as he walks away.

It seems that I am finally getting my answer for the 'change'.

* * *

**I have to thank TexasBella for this chapter, without her the whole description of the wings, would be ruined.**


	17. Part Seventeen: Purring Wings & Screams

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Seventeen: Purring Wings, and Screams**

"Stupid wings," I mutter, trying to flap them, up, down, up, down. Neither of them moves however, they just stay on the side of my body purring. _What the hell are they, a cat instead of wings?_

I sigh and lean against the door of the bathroom. What is taking Edward so long? Is it that complicated to get Carlisle and come back up the stairs? A thought pops back into my head, and makes and me wonder about it.

"The game" Edward promised me that he would play with me this week... is he having second thoughts? Or does he think I'm still sore, which I'm not, even though the thought of him having sex with me makes me want to go bury myself in a coffin and stay there.

My hearing seems to have gotten stronger, where I can hear further away. I listen for them talking, but all I hear is a scream. I straighten my posture, waiting for the sound. When it comes, again I run down the stairs.


	18. Part Eighteen: Bright Lights

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Eighteen: Bright Light**

Edward is hunched over his stomach and sweat covers his body, I look for the cause and gasp. Wings have burst through his back but they have no feathers, no muscle, nothing but the bone structure. The feathers on my wings bristle and seem to lean forward. I walk over to Edward, and touch his back.

A huge bright, white light strikes both of us, knocking us backwards.

Edward screams and my back hurts more than ever.

I see Carlisle's shadow looming over the wall.

My eyes close.

Everything goes black.

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder what happened? **


	19. Part Nineteen: He may not make it

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Nineteen: He may not make it**

I am awake.

I am alive.

I am breathing.

_So why am I so sore?_

I do not want to move a muscle.

_The light, what was it?_

_Was Edward okay, were his wings like mine?_

I lay there on the bed, my eyes closed, listening for Edward... nothing. I strain my ears and stop taking breaths and wait.

"I've never seen anything like this, Emmett. I'm not sure he'll survive the night." Carlisle exclaims, his voice sounding worried. This causes me to worry and what did he mean Edward would not survive. He has to... for me.

_Damn you, Edward. You are to live; I need you more than ever before. _My thoughts trail off in memory to when we first met, to last night or whenever the explosion happened.

"Carlisle what has happened? Why is Eddie like this? Who is the human upstairs in the same condition? What aren't you telling me," Emmett, I am assuming, is talking. He seems to have a loud, booming voice. It makes my ears hurt.

"Emmett, it's too complicated to understand. Hell, I'm having a tough time understanding what's happening. It has to do with the vampires before our time, before we were ever created," Carlisle says, there is a long silent pause, I shift more on the couch I am laying on, trying to get more comfortable.

"You mean before Aro's time? But that's impossible; he was the first vampire ever, created by the gods,"

Emmett argues. _Who is Aro? _Then it all comes rushing back, the letter, the vampires in the house, the change, the game Edward played with women.

_Oh my god, oh my god, I have to get out of this house. They're going to_ _kill me! My mom, yeah, she'll know what to do. Oh shit, Edward._

I can't leave him...he's my mate...still, I have to know what's wrong with me.

* * *

**So Bella is running, again. Anything else new?**


	20. Part Twenty: Running to mamma

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Twenty: Running to momma**

Its official, I am insane.

Running down the street from your mate's house, with two vampires after you, is not fun.

I flap my wings, once, twice, another two and I'm flying. I try not to fall over on my side and spiral downwards, but it seems, my wings want me to go south. I am heading towards my mother's house.

My mother used to live in Forks before she moved away, leaving me behind for my father, who died two years ago of a heart attack. My mom and me never talked after that. It's been five years since I've seen her, we talked on the phone, and she didn't go to Charlie's funeral since she had been "sick." I did not believe her then and will not believe it now.

I look below me at the people wondering if I will ever be "normal" again. I fly for a while and decide to land for the night. I land on a rooftop, my landing is pitiful, and I fall on my face. _Ow_. I lie on my stomach and watch the stars until my eyes shut; I'm out like a light.


	21. Part Twenty-One: I killed a man part 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Twenty-One: I killed a man part 1**

I wake in a panic, my heart is racing a mile a minute, and I take in the scene before me. The sky is grey and it

looks to be rain soon. The city is buzzing with chatter and complaints about the economy going down the drain.

I am still on the rooftop, lying on my back, my wings are back to looking like tattoos. I command them to wake and a few moments later I feel them peel their way out of my skin, it is an uneasy feeling.

A groan whips my head to my right, a human. _Shit_. Hunger rises to the surface; I look away and cover my ears.

_No, I will not take a humans life away from them. _The heartbeat is bearing down on my hunger like my own.

Uncovering my ears, and looking back at the human, I see, he has been injured. Blood is pooled around him.

The human looks to be in his late forties, tall, blond, and blue eyes that seem to pierce my soul.

"Are you alright?" I call to him softly, my voice muffled by the sound of traffic. He moans a reply that I do not catch. I walk over to him, making my wings invisible to the human eye. Getting on one knee, I see he has been shot twice... once in the leg, and in the arty in his stomach.

He is not going to live for much longer; he has lost too much blood already. My lips curl upwards as my teeth lengthen to long, curved, sharp fangs. I sink them in his neck, my body is buzzing with the energy of the man's blood going through me, I let go of the man's neck and sit on my butt and watch as he draws his last breathe.


	22. Part Twenty-Two: I killed a man part 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Twenty-One: I killed a man part two **

I weep.

Not because I killed a man.

But because I have turned into something, I have killed.

I do not feel guilty.

I feel confused, and more lost than ever before.

I get to my feet, dust myself off, and walk to the edge of the building and drop.

The wind is in my ear whispering to me, I close my eyes as I feel my wings snap open and suspend me in the air. I open my eyes and flap my wings higher, so people will not see me.


	23. Part Twenty-Three: Putting the birds

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Twenty-Two: Putting the birds to shame**

I decide to travel at night for the next two days. I make my bed in an alley way and in a motel room away from the humans. I practice my landings during dusk and dawn and I am getting better at it, but it would still put a bird to shame.

I land on my mother's backyard at 5:30 this morning. I break into the house since she isn't there and take a shower, change my clothing and take a long nap. I wake to noises.

Someone is walking in the house. Getting up, I take my father's sword I had on my bedroom wall and walk into the living room and am surprised at who I see lounging there like they own the place.

Edward.

* * *

**Everyone wants to know "The Game" be patient, also there is only a few more chapters left before this story will stop being posted due to me not having the next ten or more chapters written. Make sure to join the group The Dark Side Of Love on Facebook links on my profile. **


	24. Part Twenty-Four: Oh shit, I fucked up

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense.**

**This drabble was going to be in June drabble wars, but I had to pull out due to RL, and personal issues. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile. **

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Twenty-Four: Oh shit, I fucked up**

"How did you get in here and how the hell did you find me?" I demand in a yell, my voice is a croak coming out, I still have Arizona desert in my mouth from the flight here.

Edward gets up from the couch and walks into my room, he picks up my teddy bear and begins to play with his ears.

I follow him with a huff, I stand there waiting for him to answer my questions but he ignores me.

_Bastard _I think to him. Edward stops at what he's doing and looks at me, I gap. His eyes aren't green anymore; they're blood red and they hold sadness, anger and hunger in them. I feel guilty now for yelling at him.

"You left me," he says in a quiet tone then proceeds to pick up the bear once again and plays with its arms and legs; making it dance.

"You left me laying there dying. Bella, I have a stupid question; did you really think I would let you go? And to answer your question, I flew here and ran. I've been waiting for you to wake for over five hours."

_Oh shit, I fucked up._

* * *

**If I was you Bella I would start to plead and beg for Edward's forgiveness how dare you leave him dying! **


	25. Part Twenty-Five: Forgive Me?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense.**

**This drabble was going to be in June drabble wars, but I had to pull out due to RL, and personal issues. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile. **

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Twenty-Five: Forgive me?**

I replay that sentence in my head repeatedly. Did I really think that? Yes, yes I did. _I feel stupid right now letting myself think that about him he would not do that ever. Neither would I. _I think more to myself than to him, why did I come up with that answer. I know better by now.

"You are not stupid," he says to my thoughts.

"I am stupid for letting myself think that. I could not stay in that house knowing that I'm missing something in my life. I'm human, but more. I drink blood, I have wings for Christ sakes and I have more senses than an average person," I reply grimly. He cannot judge me; I haven't been a vampire for over two-hundred years, unlike him.

Edward puts the bear down once again and walks towards me, his eyes are now a soft red ruby color, no longer blazing with anger.

"I'm sorry I panicked and left, leaving you there helpless. I knew you would be okay without me and I really needed to see my mom. She's the one with all the answers that I need to help me with this issue." I motion towards my wings that have turned into tattoos.

"Forgive me?" I ask in a soft voice, I put my head down and start to cry like a baby.

* * *

**Alas readers, there is one more chapter before I take a break and write the finishing thirty or more chapters. :( But one good thing is Edward is hot when mad. I do need some idea's on what ****You**** the readers want to happen so IM me or review with the ideas. **


	26. Part Twenty-Seven: Always

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense.**

**This drabble was going to be in June drabble wars, but I had to pull out due to RL, and personal issues. The Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile. **

* * *

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Twenty-Six: Always**

Edward's expression is tight and pained as I cry. All the stress and everything that has happened in the past week is too much for me. I miss mine and Edward's awkward moments, and our love making moments.

Still the thought of having sex with Edward lingers in my mind, but I am too scared to do it. I want to be able to do our game like he promised, but that involves sex, and sex is something I am not okay with right now.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, I inhale Edward's unique scent, and it calms me down some. He kisses my forehead and nods in answer.

"Always," he whispers.

* * *

**I just HAD to put that line in my story that is my favorite saying of all times, I 3 Snape but then again this is Twilight were talking about. I always imagined Edward saying it. **

**Make sure to check out the group on via Facebook under the title: The Dark Side of Love, updates, teasers, pictures, and information on my next stories, etc. 18+ to join though. **

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter for it will be the last chapter for two or more weeks. I do however have sneak peek(s) for you...the next chapter and a couple of glimpse for the future;**

_I'm back in the house with my gun aimed at the vampire head as I tell him to answer my questions._

_"What are you?" I demand my voice firm as I hold my gun to him. When he does not answer I fire once in his leg. The skin, as I watch transfixed, is healing around the bullet. The guy grins._

_"Answer me!'' I yell, he flinches and nods fearfully._

_"I'm a night creature, you call a vampire." I laugh at his attempt to lie to me, he looks at me with a sad smile._

_"A vampire? Aren't they only supposed to be in movies?"_

_"Mine" Edward purred licking the bite on my neck._

_Oh shit, a war and not any type of war, a vampire war._

_"Edward, I'm ready to play the game." I heard a deep chuckle before it goes black._

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! IDEAS ARE NEEDED AS WELL!**

**-Misfit Heartbreak **


End file.
